Warriors skits
by Goreslash
Summary: Having a bad day? Just want to laugh? Well here you go! May be just a one shot.


**SKITS**. **I ONLY OWN GORE AND THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**

**Leapardstar and Firestar, Kit names**

"This is Lionkit." Firestar said, pointing at the tom.

Leapardstar purred "And this is Tigerkit."

Gore pointed at a she kit "This. Is. SPARTA! " Gore yowled

Leapardstar purred. "Sparta? Why not Spartakit.." she said

Firestar flinched. "Who is Sparta?" he asked

"SPARTA!!!!!!!!!" Gore yowled, before dropping and rolling on the floor in laughter.

Leapardstar sighed. "And I wonder why you're my side cat..." she mummered

"Spartakit is amazing. Spartaheart!" Gore continued, purring

" I don't like Spartakit... I was thinking- " Firestar started, narrowing his eyes.

"The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand " Hey! Bum bum bum. Got any grapes?-" Gore sang, prancing around.

"PLEASE NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Firestar wailed, covering his ears. Leapardstar purred, as the orange tom fled.

**The naming**

"Bigpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Bigbird." Firestar said. Because you love birds too much."

Gore bursted into camp, making a hole in the wall. "YOU WATCH SESAME STREET!!!! YOU DISGRACE-" the cat yowled.

Firestar broke off, flinching. "What in the name of-"

" - JOHN CENA!!!! " Gore interrupted, prancing again.

" Why do you always prance?" Firestar said. Gore than raced away, making another hole in the wall. Dustpelt shrieked in fury

**The tiger problem**

Tigerstar the 5th paced, looking around "Tigerstar!" he yowled

All the Tigerstar's raised their heads. "Yes?" they asked at the same time.

Tigerstar the 5th hissed."No the dark brown one with amber eyes!" he said, exasperated.

Tigerearstar sighed."That literally describes all of us.." he meowed.

Tigerstar the 5th yowled "THE DARK FOREST IS NO MORE! It's now TIGERSTAR FOREST!" Cats cheered.

" Back to the task at paw!" he then yowled.

**The tiger problem**

Tigerstar the 5th oet out a shriek. "Nonono the one with amber eyes!!!"

Tigerstar the original suddenly appeared. " How the heck am I here? I DIED TWICE!!! " he yowled.

Tigerstar the 5th growled. "The one that died! The one that is big!" he yowled.

Tigerearstar sneezed before saying : "Not me then ..."

**Pig Latin**

" HEY IRESTARFAY!!! " Gore meowed, leaping from a tree and landing by the tom.

" Irestarfay? What?" Firestar said. _IT'S PIG LATIN YA-_

" Ousemay rainbay." he settled on, flicking his tail. **( It depends ony mood which gender Gore is.**

" What? What does that mean?" the ginger tom asked. Gore sighed.

" Irestarfay hetay ousemay rainbay. Iya amya etterbay hentay ouyay." Gore said, purring.

" Iya peakpay igpay atinlay." Gore said before darting away. Firestar was left dumbfounded at what happened.

**Gore on Pig latin ( Igpay atinlay)**

Dear reader,

Pig Latin isn't really complicated. Words that don't start with a vowal ( A, e, u, i, and o. I can't spell lol. these are vowals) have the first letter moved to the end and ay is added to it. Words that start with a vowal keep the word the same an add ya.

Happy writing, ( appyhay ritingway,)

Goreslash ( Oreslashgay)

**I'm Blue(star)**

" Now listen up, here's a story-" Bluestar said. Cats started running around screeching. Suddenly Gore appeared. Bluestar gasped.

" About a little guy that lives in a blue world, And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue!" Gore sang. Bluestar snorted.

" I was making a parody!!" she screeched. Gore snorted. The she cat then preceded to turn on I'm blue. Bluestar snatched the radio out of the paws of Gore. Bluestar grabbed her trustie broom, which had appeared out of thin air, and smashed the radio.

" Hulk smash!!!" the leader yowled.

" I'm blue, I'm in need of a pie!" a tom yowled.

" Mudclaw! That is not the lyrics!" Bluestar yowled.

" It's, I'm blue, dab a dee dab a die." Gore corrected, before disappearing suddenly.

**Meanwhile in an alternate dimention**

Gore fell from the sky, screeching something in fury. The she cat landed on her feet, before falling. Suddenly music came on. Gore flicked her ears. _EVERYTHING IS ANIMATED_ she thought.

" It's always hard when a journey begins, hard to find your way, hard to make new friends. But there's nothing you can't do, cause you got the power inside of you!" the music was from _Pokémon, black and white_. _I can change Poké history!!!_ she thought.


End file.
